culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Phil Mitchell
*''Phil on Remand'' (2012) }} | classification= Present; regular | introducer= | family= Mitchell | occupation= | mother= Peggy Mitchell | father= Eric Mitchell | wife= | brothers = Grant Mitchell | sisters= Sam Mitchell | sons= Ben Mitchell Raymond | daughters= Louise Mitchell | granddaughters=Lexi Pearce | stepsons = | uncles= | aunts= Aunt Sal | nephews= | nieces= Courtney Mitchell | cousins= | relatives= }} Philip James "Phil" Mitchell is a long-standing fictional character from the BBC soap opera EastEnders, played by Steve McFadden. Phil was introduced to the soap opera on 20 February 1990, and was followed by his brother, Grant (Ross Kemp), sister Sam (Danniella Westbrook/Kim Medcalf) and mother Peggy (Jo Warne/Barbara Windsor). Phil is one of the major introductions made by executive producer Michael Ferguson, who wanted to bring in some macho, male leads. Phil and his brother Grant became popularly known as the Mitchell brothers in the British media with Phil initially portrayed as the more level-headed of the two thugs. Storylines featuring the Mitchell family dominated the soap opera throughout the 1990s, with Phil becoming a popular and long-running male protagonist into the 2000s and the 2010s. McFadden temporarily left the series in late 2003 then returned in March 2005 for a short stint, before making a permanent return in October 2005. Phil's most prominent storylines include his battles with alcoholism and addiction, suffering from cirrhosis of the liver, various criminal dealings, having an affair with Sharon Watts (Letitia Dean) who was married to Grant (a storyline popularly dubbed "Sharongate"), a failed marriage to Kathy Beale (Gillian Taylforth), a strong rivalry with his former stepson Ian Beale (Adam Woodyatt), his numerous feuds with the likes of Steve Owen (Martin Kemp), Dan Sullivan (Craig Fairbrass), Dennis Rickman (Nigel Harman), Mark Fowler (Todd Carty), Archie Mitchell (Larry Lamb), Den Watts (Leslie Grantham), Johnny Allen (Billy Murray), Nick Cotton (John Altman), Derek Branning (Jamie Foreman), Max Branning (Jake Wood), Jack Branning (Scott Maslen), Carl White (Daniel Coonan), Vincent Hubbard (Richard Blackwood) and Gavin Sullivan (Paul Nicholas), and being stalked by his son Ben Mitchell (Joshua Pascoe), leading to an arrest for the murder of Stella Crawford (Sophie Thompson), who physically and mentally abused Ben before jumping from a factory roof. One of the most culturally significant storylines featuring the character aired in 2001 and was dubbed "Who Shot Phil?". The plot saw Phil shot in a whodunit mystery, with the assailant eventually revealed as his former girlfriend Lisa Fowler (Lucy Benjamin). The storyline captured viewer and media interest and the culprit-reveal episode was watched by 22 million viewers. Storylines 1990–2003 Phil and Grant arrive in Walford to open an automobile repair shop, known as The Arches. Phil later goes into partnership at The Queen Victoria public house with Grant and his wife Sharon Watts (Letitia Dean), and moves in with them. Phil grows close to Sharon, who turns to him for comfort during Grant's violent outbursts. Sharon and Phil have sex but she stays with Grant, who is unaware of their betrayal. Sharon and Grant's reconciliation is brief, and amidst more rowing and physical violence, Grant is arrested and imprisoned. In his absence, Phil and Sharon continue their affair but when Grant is released, Sharon reconciles with him, leaving Phil heartbroken. On the rebound, Phil enters into a marriage of convenience with Nadia Borovac (Anna Barkan), a Romanian refugee, enabling her to stay in Britain, with Nadia departing after the wedding. Phil begins a romance with Kathy Beale (Gillian Taylforth), but Nadia returns, needing Phil to prove he is her husband to prevent deportation. She moves in with him while she is investigated. Nadia seduces and sleeps with a drunken Phil. He regrets it, denying it to Kathy so Grant threatens to kill her to make her leave but Phil later bribes her into agreeing to a divorce. Kathy agrees to marry Phil in 1994 despite discovering that he torched Frank Butcher's (Mike Reid) car lot in an insurance scam, accidentally killing a homeless boy trapped inside. Intent on winning him back, Sharon kisses Phil but he ends things there. During Phil and Kathy's engagement party, Grant listens to a cassette of Sharon admitting to the affair and plays it at the party. Kathy is incensed, and Grant beats Phil so badly that he has to go to hospital, due to a blood clot in his brain. Phil undergoes surgery, which stirs remorse in Grant. He pressures Phil into blaming Sharon for their affair and Grant forces her to leave Walford. Phil and Grant make peace but things between them are not the same. Kathy and Phil eventually sort out their differences, marry, and have a son, Ben (Matthew Silver), making Phil feel neglected and depressed so he turns to alcohol and develops an addiction. This makes him abusive and neglectful towards Kathy and Ben, so Kathy takes Ben and moves out. Realising what he has lost, Phil gives up alcohol and attends Alcoholics Anonymous, which helps reveal the basis of his problem – the physical abuse he received from his father and his fear that he may abuse Ben. He and Kathy reconcile when he attends counselling until he begins an affair with fellow alcoholic Lorna Cartwright (Janet Dibley), who starts stalking him. With his marriage in jeopardy, Phil takes Kathy to Paris and admits his affair with Lorna so Kathy throws her wedding ring into the river. Phil begins sleeping rough, gambling, and blaming Kathy for his decline so she decides to leave Walford for South Africa, letting it be known that an offer of reconciliation from Phil would make her reconsider. Phil is undecided until Lorna stops him going after Kathy by locking herself in his bathroom and attempts suicide. He later follows Kathy to the airport but is stopped by Kathy's son, Ian Beale (Adam Woodyatt), who persuades him that Kathy and Ben are better off without him. Phil agonises over the loss of his son. To distract himself, Phil gets involved in a protection racket with Annie Palmer (Nadia Sawalha), who he is also having casual sex with, but grows tired of being bossed around by her and quits. He starts seeing Lisa Shaw (Lucy Benjamin), but the relationship stalls when Kathy returns briefly in 1999 and sleeps with Grant. Before Kathy returns to South Africa, she asks Phil to go with her but he declines as Grant has planned an armed robbery and Phil refuses to let him do the job alone. Infuriated by Phil's loyalty to Grant, Kathy reveals their recent tryst, leading to Phil confronting Grant and Grant's confession that he slept with Kathy as revenge for Phil's affair with Sharon. While trying to escape, Phil pulls out a gun and shoots at the dashboard, causing Grant to crash into the River Thames. Phil is rescued and Grant escapes to Brazil. When Grant sends Phil the deeds for his half of The Queen Victoria, he sells it to Dan Sullivan (Craig Fairbrass) for £5 to spite Peggy due to her favouritism towards Grant. Phil and Dan's friendship ends after Dan tells the police about a motor scam Phil was involved in and Phil cons Dan into signing the pub over to Peggy. Phil is unsupportive when his girlfriend, Lisa, has a miscarriage and he starts domestically abusing her by getting her sacked from her job and insists she stay at home. This makes her dependent on him so he moves on to her best friend, Melanie Healy (Tamzin Outhwaite). Lisa is paranoid that Phil is having an affair and accuses Melanie of being his other woman, which she is not, at that point. However, Melanie is upset by Lisa's accusation and Phil comforts her, leading to a one-night stand. Melanie, however, realises it was a mistake and reconciles with Steve Owen (Martin Kemp), making Phil jealous. Lisa decides that a baby will improve their relationship so stops taking contraceptive pills but Phil wants Lisa to leave him, not get pregnant, so he admits to Lisa that he and Melanie slept together. Lisa leaves, keeping quiet about her pregnancy, so when Mark Fowler (Todd Carty) suggests they tell people that the baby is his, Lisa agrees. Phil now has many enemies: Lisa; Steve, who also knows about Melanie and Phil's one night stand; Ian, who Phil bullies mercilessly; Mark, who wants to avenge Lisa; and Dan. On Steve and Melanie's wedding night, Phil is shot and collapses in a pool of blood. Steve is the prime suspect and is arrested but Phil, knowing Steve is innocent, confronts the real culprit, Lisa. Realising he drove her to it, Phil frames Dan. He is assisted by Ritchie Stringer (Gareth Hunt), who gives Dan the gun used to shoot Phil. Unaware that he is being set up, Dan holds Phil at gunpoint, demanding money until he is arrested for attempted murder. Steve is a witness at Dan's trial and gives evidence as agreed with Phil, further implicating Dan but he is cleared and seeks revenge by kidnapping Melanie, threatening to kill her unless they pay him £200,000. Steve and Phil rescue Mel but Dan escapes with the money. Phil reconciles with Sharon when she returns in 2001 and they run The Queen Victoria together. Phil now wants children but Sharon reveals she is infertile and ends the relationship but tells him that he, not Mark, is the father of Lisa's daughter, Louise (Rachel Cox). Phil confronts Lisa, demanding contact. Horrified at this, Steve and Melanie ask Lisa and Louise to emigrate to California with them. She agrees but changes her mind and telephones Steve, asking him to return Louise. He does not so Phil attempts to get Louise back, resulting in a car chase that ends when Steve crashes his car into a wall. Phil rescues Louise and the car explodes before he can help Steve. Phil persuades Lisa to return to him and then makes it clear that it is Louise him and Peggy want, not Lisa. Phil and Peggy hire a nanny, Joanne Ryan, without consulting her, telling her that Lisa is mentally unstable. Phil demands that Lisa change Louise's name to Mitchell legally and organises a christening. Lisa agrees until some of Phil's relatives, assuming she is the nanny, start talking about how unstable Louise's mother is. Furious at this, she and Louise flee to Portugal, assisted by Phil's nephew, Jamie Mitchell. Phil goes to Portugal and returns a month later with Louise, leading some of Phil's neighbours to suspect that he has murdered Lisa. Phil falls for Kate Morton (Jill Halfpenny), unaware that she is an undercover police officer investigating Lisa's disappearance. After Phil confesses that he manipulated Lisa to give him Louise, Kate reveals her true identity and says she loves him and will quit her job, but Phil threatens to kill her. Kate disappears, but several months later, Phil finds her working for gangster Jack Dalton (Hywel Bennett). Phil saves Kate's life when Jack orders her dead but Jack demands that Phil kill Dennis Rickman (Nigel Harman) as repayment. Phil corners Dennis at gunpoint but he convinces Phil not to kill him, so Dennis kills Jack instead, so they can both be free of him. Phil and Kate marry, but Lisa returns on their wedding day, demanding access to Louise and plans to shoot Phil again but fails. She breaks down until Den Watts (Leslie Grantham) vows to get revenge for her. Den plans an armed robbery and persuades Phil to join him but sets Phil up and he is arrested. Lisa tells Kate that she is taking Louise and, unable to stop her legally, Kate agrees but Phil cannot forgive Kate for this and the marriage ends. Phil escapes from prison and confronts Den, who gives him money to survive 'on the run'. 2005– Phil returns 18 months later, needing more money; he attacks Ian, who calls the police and Phil is arrested. However, the case collapses after Grant pays a witness to change his testimony and Phil is released. Johnny Allen (Billy Murray) angers Phil when he threatens Peggy. Dennis gets involved when Phil tells him that Johnny has threatened Dennis's wife, Sharon. Dennis attacks Johnny for this so Johnny has Dennis murdered, leaving Phil feeling responsible and vowing to make Johnny pay. Phil and Grant confront Johnny, but he escapes and a car chase ensues. The brothers' squabbling allows Johnny to capture them and Johnny orders Danny Moon (Jake Maskall) to kill them. However, Jake (Joel Beckett) kills Danny and Johnny surrenders. In 2006, following the supposed death of Kathy and her husband, Gavin Sullivan (Paul Nicholas), Ben returns to England and moves in with his half-brother, Ian. Phil and Ben spend time together and they slowly bond, eventually leading to Ben moving in with Phil. Phil starts dating Stella Crawford (Sophie Thompson), but she mentally and physically abuses Ben, manipulating him into persuading Phil to propose to her. Ben reveals the abuse during the wedding ceremony, and Stella flees to an abandoned warehouse with Phil in pursuit, where she kills herself by jumping from the roof. Phil proposes to his girlfriend Suzy Branning (Maggie O'Neill) when she falsely claims that she is pregnant. Phil does not believe his friend, Shirley Carter (Linda Henry), when she tells him that Suzy is conning him; he stays with Suzy until he discovers she has schemed with his malevolent uncle, Archie (Larry Lamb). Although troubled by lapses in alcoholism due to numerous family upsets, Phil begins to settle into a relationship with Shirley, who becomes a mother figure for Ben and Louise, who is staying with Phil while Lisa is away. Phil is parted from both his children in 2010: Ben is sent to a juvenile offenders' unit for attacking Jordan Johnson (Michael-Joel David Stuart) and Louise returns to her mother, and then disappears after Lisa promises Phil can have contact at any time. Depressed, Phil starts a sexual relationship with drug addict Rainie Cross (Tanya Franks) and starts using crack cocaine, developing an addiction. Peggy locks him inside her home so he cannot have access to drugs, but, suffering withdrawal symptoms, he escapes and confronts Peggy, setting the pub on fire. Within minutes, the pub is ablaze and the roof collapses on Phil. He is rescued and Peggy leaves the next day, realising he is better off without her. Shirley supports Phil through recovery. They steal a large amount of money from Phil's cousin, Roxy Mitchell (Rita Simons), to buy a house together. Roxy's mother, Glenda Mitchell (Glynis Barber) finds out, and propositions Phil so they begin an affair. When Phil discovers Glenda has also had sex with his enemy, Ian Beale, he threatens to tell Ian's wife, Jane Beale (Laurie Brett), unless he pays him £5000. Phil's bullying of Ian almost costs him his life: when Ian finds Phil having a heart attack, he threatens to let him die but helps Phil for Ben's sake. Phil re-evaluates his life following his near-death experience and proposes to Shirley. Shirley initially accepts, but when she discovers Phil's infidelity with Glenda, she forgives him but refuses to marry. Phil reacts badly when he discovers Ben (now Joshua Pascoe) is gay, and makes it clear that he prefers Billy's (Perry Fenwick) foster son, Jay Brown (Jamie Borthwick). Jay likes spending time with Phil and changes his surname to Mitchell, becoming Phil's surrogate son. Ben secretly enacts revenge on Phil for this rejection, terrorising him with letters, implying he has evidence to incriminate Phil for past misdemeanours. Among other deeds, Ben sends Denise Fox (Diane Parish) evidence that Phil supplied the cut and shut car responsible for her husband, Kevin Wicks's (Phil Daniels), death in 2008. Denise's attempts to get Phil imprisoned fail; however, DCI Jill Marsden (Sophie Stanton), who has had a vendetta against Phil for many years, investigates the allegations and Ben tells her that Phil forced Stella to jump from the roof in 2007. Phil is held on remand in prison on suspicion of Stella's murder and Ben delights in the distress he causes his father. Ian, however, is horrified by Ben's behaviour, and tells the police that Ben is lying; however, Ben thinks Heather Trott (Cheryl Fergison), Shirley's best friend, is responsible. Fearful and angry, Ben retaliates by murdering Heather just as Phil returns to confront him. Blaming himself for Ben's actions, Phil makes the murder look like a burglary, spurns a grieving Shirley, allows his neighbours and family to become murder suspects, and bullies Ian into keeping quiet after Ben confesses to him. During a charity abseil on top of The Queen Victoria, Shirley proposes to Phil and he accepts. At their engagement party, Sharon Watts returns, begging for help, as she has left her fiancé John Hewland (Jesse Birdsall) at the altar and he has her son, Dennis Rickman Jnr (Harry Hickles). Phil helps her to rescue Dennis and they return with Phil to Walford. When Phil gets home, he finds that Shirley knows the truth about Heather's death. After a furious confrontation, he tries to convince her not to tell the police but Ben confesses to the police and is charged with Heather's murder. Jay is charged with perverting the course of justice and Phil orders him to change his statement so Ben will not go to prison, but Jay refuses and Phil disowns him but does manage to convince his cousin, Roxy, to lie in her statement. His solicitor, Ritchie Scott (Sian Webber), tells him that Ben could face a minimum of 10 years in prison. Shirley ends her relationship with Phil as she is unable to cope with his betrayal. Phil visits Ben in prison with Ian in the hope of persuading Ben to retract his confession but Ben refuses, insisting that he is doing the right thing as he needs to be punished. Ben refuses to have any contact with his family until his release. After Ben's departure, Phil bonds with Dennis. When Billy's great-granddaughter, Lexi Pearce, is taken into care, Lexi's mother Lola Pearce (Danielle Harold) tells Phil that Ben is Lexi's father and Phil is her grandfather. Lola agrees for Phil to have residence of Lexi and he suggests to Sharon that they pretend to be in a relationship to increase the chances of success, even though she is in a relationship with Jack Branning (Scott Maslen). They tell social workers that they are engaged but Shirley threatens to tell the truth, so Phil tells them the engagement is over. Phil is appointed Lexi's foster carer and ordered to arrange for Lola to visit Lexi three times a week but he immediately takes over, angering Lola by calling Lexi his baby, refusing to take presents that Lola buys for her and having her christened with the name Mitchell instead of Pearce. Phil and Jack become rivals when Phil tells Jack that he will be with Sharon by the end of the year, and Phil even proposes to Sharon, though she accepts Jack's proposal of marriage instead. When Phil offers Sharon an increase of her salary, and a 19% stake in club, Jack is not pleased and punches Phil, who falls into the vehicle pit in the garage. Jack thinks he has killed Phil, but Phil later arrives at the pub and announces Jack's guilt. Jack is arrested but Phil does not press charges after Sharon convinces him for her and Lexi's sake. At the court hearing to determine Lexi's future, Phil exposes Lola's lateness and temper during her scheduled meetings with Lexi, sabotaging her chances of winning Lexi back. He later tells Billy that Lola will never get Lexi back, which Lola overhears. She snatches Lexi from his house. Lola evades Phil, Billy and Sharon, until eventually they find her. Phil tells Social Services it is his fault for being too relaxed with Lola, but then allows Lola to look after Lexi while he goes out. When Lexi is unwell, Phil praises Lola's actions, and decides to tell Social Services that Lola may be ready to have Lexi back. Phil and Sharon reunite after her relationship with Jack ends. However, it ends when Sharon's painkiller addiction puts Lexi in danger. Lola regains full custody of Lexi, leaving Phil feeling lonely. When Shirley's benefits are cut and she is forced to move out of the B&B, Phil secretly pays her rent. Shirley finds out and believes he is doing it so she will stay quiet about his involvement in Heather's death. Shirley demands money from Phil, which he does not have, forcing him to accept a deal from newcomer Carl White (Daniel Coonan). Carl wants to depose Phil as the top man in Albert Square, so as they drive off to a deal Carl says he has arranged, Carl deliberately crashes the car after releasing Phil's seatbelt, causing Phil to be thrown through the windscreen. He is airlifted to hospital and requires an operation. While he is recovering, he puts his cousin Ronnie Mitchell (Samantha Womack) in charge of his businesses. Carl tries to intimidate her and use the garage for illegal purposes. Shirley confronts Carl about his actions, and she mysteriously disappears after this, though her friends believe she has gone to Greece as she had planned. Once recovered, Phil learns that Carl is framing Max Branning (Jake Wood) for causing the car crash, and is using Ian as a false witness. Phil kidnaps Ian on the day of Max's trial so he cannot testify, and then kidnaps Carl once Max is acquitted. Phil prepares to kill Carl, but Carl implies that he caused harm to Shirley. He takes Phil to a block of run-down flats where Shirley is staying with her sister Tina Carter (Luisa Bradshaw-White). It is revealed that Carl threatened Shirley to stay away from Walford or he would harm Phil's family. Carl leaves, and Phil pleads with Shirley to return to Walford. They return together, then Phil confronts Carl. Carl declares that he has contacts inside prison who can harm Ben if Phil does anything to him. Phil decides to sell The Queen Victoria in revenge for manager Alfie Moon's (Shane Richie) bad treatment of Roxy. He sells it to Mick Carter (Danny Dyer), not realising that Mick is Shirley's younger brother. Lola reveals that she is in a relationship with Ian's son Peter Beale (Ben Hardy), and tells Phil that he cannot see Lexi if he objects. Phil threatens Ian, forcing him to object to the relationship instead. Phil repairs his fractured relationship with Sharon and they have sex. Sharon resumes her relationship with Phil and moves in with him. Together they buy 10 Turpin Road and convert it into a new bar, which Sharon names 'The Albert'. When Ian's daughter Lucy dies, Phil begins supporting his former enemy and helps him get back on his feet. Witnessing Ian's grief prompts Phil to try to get back in touch with Ben, but he is stunned when Ritchie tells him that Ben has already been released from prison. Phil starts to track down by Ben, but is convinced by Jay and Sharon that Ben will return when he is ready. Phil is stunned when he realises that Mick is in fact Shirley's son, who she had at fourteen, subsequently raised by Shirley's parents as their son, without Mick ever discovering the truth. Phil then agrees to be her confidant for the secret in exchange for money, which Shirley steals from her son Dean Wicks' (Matt Di Angelo) salon, although Dean caught her doing this. Phil clashes with Sharon when she continually puts her work at The Albert before their relationship, only beginning to become more involved with the bar when she is unimpressed at his lack of interest in her work. Closing up one night after an event, two men break in and vandalize the bar, and when Sharon attempts to defend herself alone, she is severely beaten and left for dead. She is later hospitalized, leaving Phil distraught, but he later admits to Shirley that he arranged for the men to scare Sharon at the bar, but believed the bodyguards that he hired for her would have protected her, and did not realise that she would be hurt. When Shirley confesses she still loves Phil, he spurns her advances and instead proposes marriage to Sharon after she regains consciousness. Unaware of Phil's role in her attack, Sharon accepts, but she later overhears the truth and begins plotting against him with Marcus Christie's help. However, she later changes her mind and asks Marcus to return all Phil's money to his accounts, unaware that Phil has seen them. After meeting with his accountant, Phil is angry and tells Shirley what he has discovered only for their conversation to turn to passion. However, Phil later decides that since Sharon is returning the money, it should not matter to him as he still wants to go through with the wedding. They later marry, but are oblivious to Shirley's bitterness, as she attempted to persuade him to be with her, rather than Sharon, only hours before the wedding. After the reception, Shirley enters their house and confronts them, leaving Sharon devastated when she realizes Phil has been cheating behind her back even after he asked her to marry him. However, she decides that she still loves Phil and wants to be with him. After Phil insults Shirley and makes hurtful remarks about the fling they had together, an enraged Shirley attempts to go for him, but Sharon stops her, and after a brief struggle, Phil is accidentally shot. He is then rushed to hospital, Shirley fleeing with the help of her aunt, Babe Smith (Annette Badland). When Ronnie discovers her gun was used after Shirley stole it, Ronnie asks Jay and Ben to dispose of it. When Phil finds out that Ronnie has stolen money from him to bribe Nick Cotton (John Altman) to leave before her wedding, they argue. After Nick takes the money but refuses to leave, Ronnie asks Phil to get rid of Nick. Nick overhears this, and cuts the brakes of the wedding car. Later, while Phil confronts Nick in his house, Ronnie goes into labour and on the way to the hospital, the wedding car crashes. Whilst still at the hospital, Phil is arrested for attempted murder and realising that Nick has framed him, he asks Sharon to help him prove his innocence. Max tells Phil that he has taken over The Arches, Phil promises revenge and blames Sharon for the loss of the business. He is released on bail and vanishes, to Sharon's concern; he returns a week later, with Peggy, to get a passport. He comes close to telling Ian something, but is interrupted by Ben, who is shocked to see he is back. When Sharon confronts him, she tells him that she will leave him if he indulges in anymore dodgy activity. Phil vanishes again, and is next seen meeting with a long-thought dead Kathy in central London. She wants to return to Walford, but Phil tells her to stay away, for Ian and Ben's sakes. Ben is arrested on suspicion of killing Lucy. Phil suspects he did and practically disowns him, handing in critical evidence to the police. However, Abi Branning (Lorna Fitzgerald) tells Phil that she thinks her father, Max, killed Lucy, so Phil punches Max and hopes Ben will be released. Phil finds out that his wife Sharon has been helping friend Jane cover up the real killer Bobby Beale (Eliot Carrington), Lucy's half-brother, Phil tells Jane and Sharon that he will bribe the foreman of the jury to make sure Max is not guilty. The jury find Max guilty and it emerges that Phil paid the foreman for this verdict. Sharon discovers this and kicks him out of their home. He then discovers that Ben is in a sexual relationship with Paul Coker (Jonny Labey) and is kidnapped by Kathy's husband Gavin. Weeks later, the police find Phil's blood in Gavin's sister's home. A week later, Phil returns home, battered and bruised. He collapses and is taken to hospital, where they discover he has several broken bones from two days before. He then asks Ben for alcohol, revealing he has been drinking during his kidnapping. It is revealed that Vincent Hubbard (Richard Blackwood) is trying to get revenge on the Mitchells, especially Phil, because he believes Phil's father, Eric, murdered his own father, Henry, many years earlier. Their feud leads to Phil abducting Vincent's daughter Pearl Fox-Hubbard, with the two threatening to shoot each other, and Vincent trying to strangle Phil to death, though Vincent decides to end the feud when innocent Fatboy (Ricky Norwood) is accidentally killed. Phil's drinking worsens and he drives while intoxicated, with Ian and Dennis in the car. Distracted, Phil crashes the car, and Dennis is badly injured. In exchange for Sharon not telling the police about Bobby killing Lucy, Phil agrees with Ian that Ian will take the blame for causing the crash. While Dennis is being attended to, a doctor tells Phil that his scans showed he has cirrhosis, a disease garnered from his alcoholism. The doctor warns Phil that without treatment, he could die, but Phil remains in denial about this. He later researches cirrhosis online at home and when he finds out that Dennis is recovering, decides to give up drinking and rushes to the hospital to tell Sharon that he will always stand by her. Eventually, Phil feels guilty about the crash and drinks alcohol again. He confesses the truth to Shirley, who encourages him to tell Sharon. He does so, and Sharon punches him and insists she will divorce him. Phil begs her to stay, admitting he is dying from cirrhosis. Sharon does not believe him, but tells him to die quickly. No longer wanted by his family, Phil leaves and sleeps in a car. Wanting Louise's address, he discovers that Peggy is back in London, so visits her. He gets the name of Louise's school before Peggy tells him that her cancer has returned and she is dying. Phil finds Louise (Tilly Keeper) at her school and he gives her money to support her future. He then collapses. Later, Louise goes to Walford to tell the family that Phil is in hospital with a damaged liver. Sharon, Kathy and Shirley go to the hospital to find out that Phil discharged himself. They find Phil drunk at the pub, where he insults his family and hits Kathy. Days later, he coughs up blood and is taken to hospital. The doctor tells his family that he needs an urgent liver transplant and that if Phil continues to drink, he will be dead within 12 months. Phil and Ronnie learn that Phil must remain sober for at least six months before he can undergo the liver transplant. Ronnie vows to help Phil regain his sobriety and allows him to move in with her and Honey once he is discharged from hospital. Phil is reunited with his dying mum Peggy. Grant also makes a brief reappearance, warning Phil to expect a war over money owed to Grant. The brothers try to dissuade Peggy from committing suicide but are unaware of pills secretly hidden in her makeup bag. Phil is devastated by her death, unable to make her eulogy, more so, when he reads the loving letter she left him. He finds out that Peggy betrayed his father to the police to protect Phil and visits her grave. Some time after, Phil tries to give Ian advice after Bobby violently assaults Jane, putting her in hospital. Phil is told by Ian that Ben has died after a homophobic attack following a night out, however this turns out to be Ben's boyfriend Paul Coker (Jonny Labey). Ben struggles to grieve for Paul's death and asks Phil for a gun to take revenge, but he refuses and Ben disappears. When Grant returns to Walford again, he accuses Phil of killing Peggy and still orders him to return all of the money Phil owes to him. After going through Sharon's bag, Phil learns that Grant has a son, Mark Fowler (Ned Porteous), with Sharon's best friend Michelle Fowler (Susan Tully) following a one-night stand 21 years previously. After agreeing to drop the truth, Phil denies speaking to Mark. Unbeknownst to Phil, Denise Fox (Diane Parish) discovers she is five months pregnant by him as a result of a one-night stand they had. Ben and Jay are kidnapped by Paul's killers and he attempts to go after them, however when he collapses Grant offers to help him get Ben and Jay back. In gratitude for Grant rescuing Ben, Phil tells Grant that Mark is his son. Grant persuades Phil to attend Paul's funeral for Ben's sake, which he does. Phil lends Grant money to support him financially and Grant tells him to fight his liver condition. Later, Ben tells Phil that he will donate part of his liver. Phil advises against it but Ben is adamant, however, Ben's psychiatric test results mean that it is unlikely he will be able to. Phil is hospitalised again with an infection and Sharon discovers that Phil has changed his will to leave everything to Louise so she forces him to have the will amended to include her. When Jay returns, Sharon allows him back into the Mitchell household, and when Phil is discharged and returns home, he eventually allows Jay to live there. When Phil has been sober for six months, he refuses to have the transplant, devastating his family, though Sharon supports his decision. However, after one of Dennis's friends at school is stabbed and dies, Dennis is visibly upset, and therefore Phil decides to go on the transplant list after realising he does not want to put his family through the upset of his death. Phil decides he wants to spend Christmas alone and Sharon reluctantly agrees. Phil is taken to hospital when a liver is found and changes his mind about being alone at Christmas, and he does not change his mind after tests show that the liver is not suitable. Jay has a visit from his police public protection officer, who says Jay will have to move out as Louise is underage. Phil refuses to make Jay leave, despite being told that Louise could be taken into care. On Christmas Day 2016, a matching liver is found and Phil at last has the operation. Max returns to Walford and Sharon decides not to tell Phil, but when Max discovers that Phil bribed the foreman in his trial, Max visits Phil in hospital, revealing that he knows the truth. Phil hands Max his pillow, insisting that he kills him, but Max shakes his hand and says that he forgives him. Phil is unable to give Ronnie away on her wedding day to Jack, so she and Roxy visit him in hospital. The next day, Sharon tells Phil that Ronnie and Roxy have died in the hotel swimming pool, which devastates Phil. Phil is discharged from hospital and Sharon eventually discovers that Phil is the father of Denise's baby after overhearing a discussion between Shirley and Denise. Sharon decides not to tell Phil the truth, but later changes her mind when she learns that Denise is planning to give her son up for adoption. When Phil expresses his wish to adopt Dennis, Sharon tells him the truth about his son. At the hospital, Phil demands to see his son, but Sharon gets him and Denise to talk calmly. Sharon agrees to help Phil fight for his son. After emotionally holding him, Phil leaves without him. Phil refuses to speak at Ronnie and Roxy's funeral, but changes his mind after Michelle (now Jenna Russell) speaks to him. Phil meets the Aaron, the son of his friend Tony who was meant to have the liver the Phil received, and gives him money out of guilt for having survived when Tony died, however Aaron's mother, Antoinette, returns it and tells him not to contact them again. Creation In late 1989 EastEnders acquired a new executive producer, Michael Ferguson, who took over from Mike Gibbon. Ferguson had previously been a producer on ITV's The Bill which seemed to be challenging EastEnders in providing a realistic vision of modern life in London. Due to his success on The Bill, Peter Cregeen, the Head of Series at the BBC, poached Ferguson to become executive producer of EastEnders. For the roles of Phil and Grant Mitchell many actors were screen-tested together. This was done to assure the chosen actors – who would work together – had a strong rapport and physical resemblance. Producer Corinne Hollingworth commented: "There were some good actors we had to turn down because we couldn't find the 'right' brother." Steve McFadden, an actor who had worked extensively in television, was cast as Phil. His shape, skills in stage fighting and a variety of sports including boxing, football and karate made him an ideal choice to play one of Walford's latest "tough-men." Ross Kemp got the role of Grant. Both actors worked well together and shared similar physical characteristics, such as short cropped hair and a "round, open face" – facial characteristics also shared by Danniella Westbrook, who was chosen to play their sister Samantha because of this. Personality Initially, Phil was calmer than Grant but both brothers had a sense of physical danger, displaying stereotypical masculinity, thuggish behaviour and a tendency to resolve problems through violence. Phil was originally depicted as the thinker and the more streetwise of the pair, often bailing his more spontaneous brother out of trouble, although later plotlines drove the character down a darker, more destructive route. Phil can be very violent, but unlike Grant, he occasionally showed restraint when dealing with various enemies encountered – exacting revenge over time, using mind games or getting others to do his dirty work, amongst other things. Phil has occasionally shown sadistic traits. His bullying of Ian Beale is often done as a means of deriving pleasure."THU 23-NOV-00 'All or Nothing'", walford.net. Retrieved 3 December 2006. Equally the ceaseless degradation of Lisa showed a particularly malicious side to the character. While Phil has shown compassion to the women in his life, he frequently finds he is unable to give them the emotional security needed to sustain the relationship. Several women have left him due to this and his inability to put their needs before the needs of his family. Character development and impact The Mitchell brothers quickly became two of the soap's most popular characters and storylines involving them began to dominate the programme. Their arrival heralded a new era for the soap, which aptly coincided with the beginning of a new decade – EastEnders during the 1980s having been very much dominated by the hugely popular Watts family. Sharongate One of the most notable and popular early storylines involving Phil was a love triangle between him, his brother and his brother's wife Sharon (played by Letitia Dean). Despite the fact that Sharon was married to Grant, EastEnders writer Tony Jordan revealed in The Mitchells – The Full Story that the love-triangle storyline had been planned since Phil and Grant's introduction, after the writers decided Sharon was perfect for them both. This storyline was slow burning and spread over several years, providing a plethora of dramatic tension along the way. The episode in which Phil betrayed his brother with Sharon occurred in September 1992 in one of the soap's notorious three-handers. Things finally came to a head in 1994 with some of EastEnders most popular and renowned episodes, which were dubbed "Sharongate" – centred around Grant's discovery of the affair and his reaction. The repercussions of Phil's betrayal contributed to many subsequent storylines involving the Mitchell brothers during the 1990s. Sharongate has also proven a popular storyline with viewers and it was voted the sixth top soap opera moment of the decade in a poll of 17,000 people for What's On TV magazine. Alcoholism Among the many issues Phil has been used to cover is alcoholism and the consequences the condition has upon the sufferer's life. The relationship between alcohol abuse and domestic violence was explored between Phil and his wife Kathy (played by Gillian Taylforth) culminating in the slow deterioration of their marriage, which gripped viewers throughout 1997. Of particular note is an episode where Phil attends Alcoholics Anonymous (February 1997), an "alien and uncomfortable arena" where he was forced to talk about his condition, expose his vulnerability and reveal the basis of his problem – the physical abuse he'd received from his father and his fear that he will do the same. Writer Jacquetta May, who once played Rachel Kominski in the show, evaluated the episode in an article about social realism, education and the moral messages within EastEnders storylines, commenting: "The episode blames his destructiveness on the 'male' response to self-hate: violence. It says that unless problems are worked through (the female method), they will be repeated generation after generation"."Square Deal ", redpepper.org. Retrieved 24 February 2007. This particular episode has also been used in a study by the Stirling Media Research Institute, where men were asked questions about the violence contained within a spectrum of broadcast television material. The study reported that much group discussion centred on the Alcoholics Anonymous group scene, which was, for the most part, seen as an accurate depiction of an AA group therapy session. In addition, Phil's portrayal of a suffering alcoholic was also seen as realistic and a "typical portrayal of bottled-up masculinity"."Men Viewing Violence", Stirling Media Research Institute. Retrieved 24 February 2007. The Mitchell car crash Phil's disposition altered during the early 2000s when a darker more menacing side to his personality began to surface. This change was perhaps a consequence of Grant's departure, who up until this point had always been depicted as the more selfish, thuggish and nastier of the two. The storyline signifying the departure of Ross Kemp played heavily on the Mitchell brothers' fragile and damaged relationship. After discovering that Grant had vengefully slept with Kathy, Phil went ballistic with a handgun causing the hijacked Vauxhall Astra they were driving to career at high speed into the River Thames, in an episode that was watched by 19.5 million viewers."The Mitchell car crash (dead link)," BBC. Retrieved 24 February 2007. Shot in London's Docklands, the scenes required stunt doubles, divers and crash test dummies and it has been hailed as "one of the soap's most dramatic storylines ever.""Is this the Ender Grant Mitchell?", Sunday Mirror. Retrieved 24 February 2007. Who Shot Phil? Phil's behaviour earned him a number of sworn enemies in Albert Square and by 2001 the character had become one of the soap's nastiest villains."Dark tragedy comes to Walford", Arts Review. Retrieved 24 February 2007. In an interview with The Guardian McFadden commented on his alter ego's descent into villainy "Phil's been had over by a lot of people, so now he feels like he can do it back. It's his history"."EastEnd boy", The Guardian. Retrieved 24 February 2007. However the character finally received his comeuppance in one of EastEnders most highly anticipated storylines, dubbed "Who Shot Phil?". Phil was gunned down outside his home in March 2001 in a "Dallas-style" whodunnit mystery. Various key characters were in the frame for the deed and viewers were left guessing for weeks as to which of them was the real culprit. Several outcomes were allegedly filmed"Stagehand fires fateful shot to keep EastEnders in dark", Sunday Mirror. Retrieved 2 March 2007. and it was reported that only a few TV executives knew the identity of the would-be assassin – even the actors were kept in the dark."Script thieves may want to know who shot Phil Mitchell", Evening Standard. Retrieved 24 February 2007. A spokesman commented "The cast are only getting their own scripts. They are not being told anyone else's storylines. Not even Phil knows who shot him. It's top secret." Script writers were reportedly given private security after a writer's laptop was stolen in what was believed to be an attempt to gain the identity of the assailant. The storyline captivated the public's imagination leading to thousands of bets being placed at the bookies across the UK – bookmaker William Hill said there was about 50,000 bets on who was responsible. An estimated 22 million viewers watched EastEnders on 5 April 2001 to find out that Lisa Shaw – Phil's ex-girlfriend – was the culprit. The episode caused the third-largest power surge on record, and the Liverpool and Barcelona UEFA Cup semi-final was postponed for 10 minutes to accommodate a special 40-minute edition of the soap. Temporary exit In February 2003, it was confirmed that Steve McFadden would be taking a year hiatus. McFadden said: "I’m going to stick my mechanic’s overalls in a locker while I take a look at a few other projects. EastEnders will always be No1 in my heart and I look forward to returning to Albert Square." Executive producer Louise Berridge went on to say that she was "looking forward to Steve returning in 2004". In July 2004, it was announced that McFadden had delayed his return. In February 2005, it was confirmed that McFadden would return. His return scenes aired in September 2005. Drug addiction In June 2010, it was reported that Phil would develop an addiction to crack cocaine after his troubled personal life leads to depression. The report followed the news that Lucy Benjamin was to return for a single episode, reprising her role as Lisa, the mother of Phil's daughter Louise (Brittany Papple). In the storyline, Phil gains custody of Louise after she is dropped off in Walford by an unseen person, however, Peggy eventually returns Louise to Lisa after Phil punches his mother in the face. A spokesperson for the show said "Lisa Fowler was a major part of Phil's life – she knows him as well as anyone, so she won't be happy about him looking after his daughter. With their history, you know that this storyline is going to be an explosive episode in the Mitchells' history." Phil also loses his son Ben (Charlie Jones), who makes a temporary departure from the show in order for the part to be recast. Subsequently, Phil becomes addicted to crack cocaine. Producers worked closely with drug and alcohol charities, including Addaction and DrugScope. Viewers never see Phil take drugs to make sure the episodes are suitable for all audiences. Martin Barnes, chief executive of DrugScope, commented: "If EastEnders sensitively reflect the impact that drug use has on Phil, it could help." The storyline also sees Phil become more violent. McFadden explained: }} McFadden decided to lose weight for the storyline by going on a crash diet, saying that food would not be one of Phil's priorities. Other storylines The character continues to be featured heavily in high-profile storylines which have included various feuds, police enquiries, armed robbery, kidnapping, numerous affairs and relationship problems and an ongoing plot concentrating on the character's struggles to bond with his children. 2005 saw the highly anticipated screen return of both of the Mitchell brothers – six years since they last appeared together. 13 million viewers tuned in to see their return giving the BBC a 52.9% audience share,"Profiles: EastEnders Kemp and McFadden", BBC. Retrieved 18 September 2006. a massive coup for the show which had come under heavy criticism in the British media after it drew its lowest audience in more than five years (6.6 million viewers tuning in to one episode in September 2005)."Mitchell brothers back in Square", BBC. Retrieved 2 March 2007. Reception Popularity The character of Phil is arguably one of the soap's most popular, particularly with female viewers, making him one of the soap's unlikeliest sex symbols. He has featured in some of the show's most memorable and highly viewed storylines and he is the second longest running male character to appear in the soap, surpassed only by Ian Beale. Phil along with Grant was voted as the second most popular King Of Soaps in a Channel 4 poll in 2002. During a period of heavy media criticism aimed at EastEnders throughout 2004 and 2005, the character—who was on a hiatus from the show—was reintroduced twice in what was branded by the press as a bid to "boost flagging Enders" and "revive the soap's ailing ratings". His first return in April 2005 was generally well-received, with media comments such as "the excellent, bug-eyed Steve McFadden proves nobody does psychotic thug better than him" and "McFadden's blistering performance on Tuesday defies that old cliché of a soap being bigger than its stars". Of the Mitchell brothers' highly publicised return in October 2005, a reporter from the Daily Mirror commented "Soapville must confess that we did get goosebumps and feel properly excited when we first saw the Mitchell Brothers back on the Square...After all, you associate them with the golden days of Enders". In addition the character has been praised for being good value, realistic, consistent within his character and convincing. In 2009, Phil Mitchell came second in a poll by British men's magazine Loaded for 'Top Soap Bloke'. In 2011 McFadden was nominated for 'Best Actor' at the British Soap Awards 2011 for playing Phil. as well as be nominated at the Inside Soap Awards for 'Best Actor' in 2011. On Digital Spy's 2012 end of year reader poll, McFadden was nominated for "Best Male Soap Actor" and came fourth with 10.7% of the vote. In 2016, McFadden was honoured at The British Soap Awards when he was awarded "Outstanding Achievement' for his portrayal of Phil.http://www.britishsoapawards.tv/winners Criticism Although popular with many, the character has also garnered much criticism over the years. In November 2005 the character was blamed for turning children into playground bullies by Dr. Sally Henry, who claimed that impressionable children look to male soap characters as role models and subsequently copy their violent behaviour."TV YOBS 'ARE ROLE MODELS TO BULLIES'", Daily Mirror. Retrieved 2 March 2007. Indeed, the character's violent behaviour evoked concern from viewers in October 2002. A scene in which Phil beat his godson Jamie was criticised for being too realistic by TV watchdogs. The Broadcasting Standards Commission upheld 31 complaints from viewers, saying that the scenes were too strong for a programme shown before the 9 pm watershed."EastEnders told off for Phil and Jamie scrap", CBBC Newsround. Retrieved 2 March 2007. A certain level of criticism was aimed at the character due to the stark personality change he underwent circa 2000."Your guide to the real mystery of EastEnders", Evening Standard. Retrieved 2 March 2007. One reporter commented "Formerly the milder-mannered sibling, Phil has gone from Abel to Cain without an intervening period of plausibility. And it doesn't suit him"."I shot Phil now bring back the real EastEnders", Evening Standard. Retrieved 2 March 2007. His violent tendencies have also been spoofed by the television series 2DTV. There were mixed reviews for the highly publicised storyline (dubbed Get Johnny Week) involving the Mitchell brothers reunion in 2006. It was criticised as "patchy" and "awkwardly written...unveiling a common weakness in the EastEnders camp, that character continuity can often fall by the wayside when you are dealing with larger characters"."Return of The Mitchell Brothers...", 020magazine.com. Retrieved 2 March 2007. Additionally, the show was criticised for turning the brothers into a comical farce by incorporating uncharacteristic humour into their dialect, which was described as "cringeworthy". In August 2010, scenes showing Phil and Rainie taking the drug crack cocaine prompted over 200 complaints from viewers who felt the scenes were inappropriate. The BBC responded by saying "EastEnders in no way – and at no point – glamorises or condones the use of drugs, and furthermore we took great care to avoid any demonstration on how to prepare or take drugs. We feel that Phil's decline will highlight the destructive nature of drugs, and rather than encourage drug use, will act as a deterrent." A former cocaine addict, Sarah Graham, agreed with the BBC, saying "I think it's really important that a mainstream character like Phil Mitchell is doing this storyline. ... I'm not surprised that there have been so many complaints about seeing this on one of our favourite soaps. The episode showed the brutal reality of addiction. ... I can see that many people will be worried about children watching these scenes. ... With that in mind, I think they should put the Frank drugs helpline number on after the programme." See also *List of soap opera villains References External links * Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1990 Category:EastEnders characters Category:Fictional bartenders Category:Fictional mechanics Category:Fictional victims of kidnapping Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional drug dealers Category:Fictional gangsters Category:Fictional alcohol abusers Category:Fictional kidnappers Category:Fictional cocaine users Category:Fictional domestic abusers Category:Fictional career criminals